


Exploration

by raktajinos



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, Flash Fic, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How are you? Are you enjoying this?” John asked, hesitantly. </p><p>Dorian had read all the literature on the subject and had a thorough idea of what to expect, but experiencing it was different than reading about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> written for a quick porn battle over at gameofcards. Unbeta'd and all errors are mine.

He pushed his hips, using some force to breach the tight muscled ring of John’s hole. The other man swore loudly as Dorian pushed further into him, the passage made slightly easier now that he was in, his hands gripping John’s thighs for leverage. 

“Fuuuuck,” John moaned, swearing again as Dorian bottomed out, now fully sheathed inside him. He paused.

“Are you alright John?” he asked, his eyes cataloguing every tick and gesture of his partner as he lay back on the pillows. 

“God yes,” he replied, rubbing his hands over his face, Dorian focusing on the sound of his skin meeting the course stubble on his chin. 

“How are you? Are you enjoying this?” John asked, hesitantly. His face had a look of concern and worry on it, which was uncommon for him. 

“Yes,” he answered simply, reflecting on _what_ exactly he was feeling. This was his first time engaging in sexual intercourse, he had read all the literature on the subject and had a thorough idea of what to expect, but experiencing it was different than reading about it. When he was first activated he had dreamed of one day falling in love, of finding a partner, but it had become clear rather quickly that that was not something for DRNs. Then he was deactivated. Only to be turned back on years later by John. And he was as surprised as anyone when John showed romantic interest in him. 

“Could you describe to me how you are feeling? It may help me process my own experiences,” Dorian asked politely. They had discussed, albeit briefly as John was impatient to get to the actual doing, of 

John grinned a dirty grin, putting one arm behind his head so he could look better at Dorian. 

“...K. Well, I feel...full. It’ll probably give you an even bigger ego, but your cock is huge. It’s the perfect length and thickness and it feels perfect buried inside me right now,” he said, licking his lips. 

“I feel hot...I feel pressure...I feel _eager_....I feel _attractive_ ,” he continued, voice quieting as if he’d said too much. “What do you feel?” he ventured. 

Dorian paused, collecting his thoughts, shifting slightly. The movement made John’s back arch and bite his lip, gasping. 

“Fuck, do that again,” he breathed. 

Dorian did, delighting in the sounds John made. 

“I feel...hot. The pressure around my penis is enjoyable and the friction is also quite pleasurable,” Dorian said, answering John’s earlier question. 

“You don’t have to sound so robotic about it. I thought you turned off some of your systems,” he said. 

It was true, he turned off some of his diagnostic subroutines when he was off-duty, wanting to feel more like a person and less like a machine. He was trying to learn to trust his ‘instincts’ even though he wasn’t sure he had any, but both John and Rudy said he did. 

And maybe he did. 

John moved to sit up, the shift causing Dorian to pull out slightly from John’s body, and the blue subdermal pathways in Dorian’s skin lit up in a rolling pattern. 

“Ahhh, liked that eh,” John teased, sitting up enough to plant a kiss on Dorian’s lips. 

“Yes,” he replied, voice surprisingly uneven. It had felt….wonderful. He’d never felt anything like it before. 

John pushed a hand around the back of Dorian’s head, scratching into the hair. He turned his head so his mouth was at his ear, tongue licking the lobe. 

“Don’t say penis. Say cock,” he whispered. 

“Cock,” he repeated, this time slower and raunchier. 

“Cock,” Dorian said. 

“And what are you doing with your cock,” John asked, falling back onto the pillows and bringing Dorian with him, letting him settle between his legs. 

“I’m going to fuck you with it, John,” he said grinning. He might be new to this, but he had read and watched some of the filthiest porn he could find in preparation for this. He had even begun a list of things he wanted to try out. 

John’s eyes darkened over, “and with a contraction too, dirty robot you,” and he grinned before pulling him in for a deep kiss. 

“What are you waiting for,” he said, “fuck me.”

**Author's Note:**

> yup, that was a lot *less* pornier than I meant it to be. :)


End file.
